


The claws of fate

by Cadixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Break Up, M/M, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, War, caring Alphard, mischevious Harry Potter, who will Harry end up with ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadixx/pseuds/Cadixx
Summary: It is customary among Pure Bloods to know very early with whom one goes to spend the rest of his life. Harry and Alphard are no exception. Getting along well and not wanting to restrict themselves before having some fun, the two young men give themselves a deadline, after 17 years all other frolicking must stop .. even with you Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Alphard Black/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The claws of fate

**_ In astronomy tower _ **

"Was the catch good this evening?" Harry asked without turning around.

“It was rather calm, I only caught two hufflepuffs. Tom replied, sitting down on the blanket next to the young man.

"Everyone knows that you are round on Monday and Wednesday, they just avoid these two days, because they know that they have no chance against the fine hunter that you are." he smiles

The Slytherin just looked at him for a moment before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. The gryffindor answered just as delicately, before their dominating tendency took over.

Twice a week, the two boys met in the astronomy room after curfew. They sometimes happened to spend the night chatting, without any physical contact being made, at other times this need became more pressing and they let their enthusiasm control them.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never lived a similar relationship with anyone, nor any relationship for that reason that pushes him to be as close to a person. Romantic relationship were a waste of time for him, except when they met his goals or ambitions. His relationship with Harry Alexander Potter, however fueled no future project.

** Hphphphhpphphphphphphphph **

The gryfffindor was promised to another, Alphard Black. At the age of eight, the two young men knew that their families had found them a life companion. They had the opportunity to meet for the first time during a snack organized by the Malfoy family. They liked each other immediately. Alphard had a rebellious side and was happy to frustrate the expectations his family had for him. Harry was very curious by nature which meant that he often had incredible adventures.

The Potter and Black families, uniting them, wanted to strengthen the bonds that were already established between them. The eldest of the Potters, Charlus was promised to Dorea Black, who came from the second branch of Black.

The Black family was very large and divided into three branches. The main one had the obligation to perpetuate the name of the family, the second and the third branch allowed above all to extend the alliances with the other families of Pureblood. Dorea and Alphard fulfilled their role.

When the two boys were eleven, Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts even though he had received the letter. He knew that all the Potters went to this establishment, but he wanted to see what the magic world offered elsewhere. He knew that his parents would not agree to him going to Durmstrang, and he did not see himself going to Beauxbatons.

After several arguments with his father, it was decided that he would go to the American magic school in Salem for five years before coming to finish his education in England. After all, Hogwarts was reputed to be the best school in the wizarding world, a Potter could not settle for less even for fantasy.

Harry had been successful mainly because he was not the oldest, there were fewer responsibilities waiting for him. His brother would take the title of Lord Potter on the death of their father and would have his seat at the Wizenmagot. The cadet would receive a good fortune, but would still have to find a job so as not to exhaust it before it reaches retirement age.

During these five years, Alpard had stayed in touch with his promise. Every two weeks, he received a long letter that recounted everything that the brown had done, as well as photos of his friends or evidence of his blackmail with some. The Slytherin did the same, he told him about his daily life, talked a little about his friends, the teachers, but also about his dreams and what he would like to do.

The son of Black felt very fortunate to have a companion like Harry. Many couples could not boast of being associated with someone they really liked. In these cases, the spouses lived a separate life and remained very discreet about their frolic. In public, however, they were united, nothing should show through.

Alphard did not want a life like that, he saw very well what it was like with his parents. It was barely if they could stay in the same room without one of them having a desire for murder. It was amazing that the two of them were still alive.

The two boys had discussed this through their letters, and had come to some sort of agreement. During their youth, until the age of 17, they were free to flirt with who they wanted as long as it remained discreet. If one had doubts about a relationship and he asked the question to his promised one it had to answer him honestly. They were certainly not yet married and there was nothing to oblige them to remain faithful to each other, but they did not want to establish an uncomfortable relationship between them.

So sometimes in one of their letters, they sometimes discussed a flirt they had had with such and such a person and confessed their impressions. The Potter and Black children were definitely happy to have been promised to each other, because everything went as they wanted.

** Hphphphphphhphphphph **

Alphard had been very happy to learn that Harry was finally coming back to England to finish his studies. He could thus better take advantage of his presence and get to know him in a form other than handwritten. They saw each other well during the school holidays, but it was different. There they would be practically 24 hours a day together.

Harry hadn't been out at the same time as the first years, it had taken place discreetly in the headmaster's office in the presence of his family and Deputy Director Dumbledore. He was a gryffindor to everyone's amazement, who saw him more in Ravenclaw and Alphard in Slytherin in view of his letters and the stories he had told.

The weeks which followed, the Black son took the habit of waiting for the gryffindor in front of the Great Hall at 8 o'clock to greet him with a kiss on the hand. He was greeted by a kiss on the corner of his mouth, strangely they had never gone further. There was a kind of modesty between them, when they were not really shy with others.

Harry had been introduced to the Slytherin table. Most of his house mates knew they were together, like Dorea and Charlus. Therefore they were politely welcomed.

Very quickly, the students of their class understood why Charlus had been surprised to have his little brother with the lions. He was a head in class, he had the art of asking questions that made the teachers think for themselves before answering. Not only was he gifted in theory but also in practice, he did not need much time to pass an exercise.

Sometimeshis behavior reminded of the one of lions, but he was mostly Slytherin. When he was provoked, he did not react quickly but one should not be surprised to learn two or three days later that an unfortunate incident had happened to the person. Everyone suspected who could be the author, but there was no evidence.

The relationship between Potter and Black meant that certain rules related to the separation of houses became unclear. It was not uncommon to see the red and gold sitting at the green and silver table for breakfast. Just as it happened that Alphard came to dine at his promise’s table. However, none had gone to the other's common room.

One day, when the son of Black was walking to the library with his comrade Nott, Harry had come from behind and put an arm around their shoulders, wearing an expression of deep boredom:

« Al, I don't know what to do! »

« What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Did you see the work that was given to us ?! » Cried Leon Nott

« I already did it my dear, my life does not revolve around quidditch, let me say that it leaves me a wide time slot to do the requested job »

« Where's Septimus? I usually see you hanging out with him usually. » Asked Alphard

« He's been a bit under pressure lately if you know what I mean … »

« We all know what you mean, » said Nott. « It's an open secret. I'm even sure slytherins knew about it before you knew it. Malfoy is plucking the Weasley bank account for having broken his engagement and by humiliating his former fiancée by publicly appearing with another, before it was official. "

« Did you know that we could put a compensation clause of up to half if not three-quarters of the assets of the perpetrator? »Asked Harry, turning to his promise

« Personally not, but knowing the Malfoys I don't see anything surprising here. Even out of clause, it is especially a question of decency, I do not know what passed in the head of Weasley. »

« He said he fell madly in love. »

« Tsk, what do we not hear these days » retorted Leon disdainfully.

« Anyway I was not there to peddle gossip, I am bored Al. There is nothing here to distract us, except quidditch of course. In Salem we could do a lot of things, like participating in the creation of the school newspaper or making duels for fun it was ... but yes! Al … »

« No »cut off the concerned

« No ? »

« No, we can't duel at Hogwarts »

« Where did it get written? » Challenged the gryffindor

« In the school's internal regulations »

« No » 

« No ? »

« No it is not written in the regulations, I read it before coming here. There are no rules against duels. There are rules prohibiting the exchange of spells in the hallway. There are rules on safety and responsible behavior that students must have, but nothing prohibiting duels. »

« I do not think that in a room it is also authorized, but I admit not having read a rule prohibiting duels explicitly » granted Leon

« I don't suggest that we do one in the school, the park is big enough. In addition I know the spells for the protective barriers, no harm will happen to anyone. Unless of course you use an unforgivable. "

Alphard sighed

« Come on Al! » Harry insisted, wrapping his two arms around him.

« I have to do the homework in potion … »

« I did it, I can help you if you want. »

« And the one in transfiguration? »

« As well. »

« I also have some difficulties with … »

« Hey! Potion and transfiguration are already a good price, to spend a pleasant moment in my company. You should even be ashamed of making such proposals. »

« I could be sent to the infirmary, which will put me behind on my homework. I need good insurance » negotiated the Slytherin.

« Ok for Potion and transfiguration, but the third subject of your choice isonly if you are sent to the infirmary for more than an hour. »

Thirty minutes later, three students were in the park on this fall day. Harry had placed the barriers so that the spells did not leave the perimeter he had delimited. Nott had followed them because he wanted to know what their duel would give. The students didn't have the opportunity to practice it here, which was a shame, according to the Slytherin. But like allpureblood they were they had lessons at home, which made them have some knowledge in the field.

Leon also hoped to receive some gryffindor's advice to complete his homework, so he stayed close to the source.

« Well, let's start slowly, I don't want to shake up the noble English wizard that you are » stated the son of Potter

"I remind you that you are also English" replied the slytherin

"Yes, but I'm an Englishman who traveled across the ocean that changes everything. Well, let's start by warming up, you can test the barriers if you want. Spells are being sent from the first to the third year at the moment. They are harmless. The one hit loses and the other wins a point. The first player to reach 10 is the winner.Do you agree ? "

« Yes I do »

“When one of us has reached 5 points we can let go. All spells are allowed except what could make us expel of course. Do you still like it? "

" Okay, I'm ready. "

"Nott can you give the signal, please?" "

"Fire"

As soon as the signal was given that the spells were already meeting halfway, creating some sparks, but the two young men were not distracted, on the contrary they sent others just as quickly.

Alpard was a little more tense in his posture and remained well focused on what he was doing, while Harry had a more relaxed attitude.

The Slytherin was hit first which gave Harry the point. They resumed when Nott allowed them. The exchange did not yet show what everyone was capable of, except a review of their achievements. But the noise of spells which collided attracted the attention of some pupils and the professors.

Dumbledore, who was in Headmaster Dippet's office, went to the window to see where the noise was coming from and could see the two students fighting. He was initially alarmed, before recognizing who was in the park. He then found that a dome had been erected for safety and that the two boys sometimes stopped to turn to the third before resuming their fighting position and again casting spells.

When Harry had reached the five points, a few students had approached them for a better view.

"Ready to give the best of yourself Al?" He teased

"If I didn't let you win we'd still be getting wingardum leviosa," retorted the latter with a sly smile on his lips.

"Well, let's see what you can do . »

"Fire" cried Nott

Tom Riddle just like the other students had been challenged by the noises and curious as he was, he had quietly got up from his place in the library, to go and see what was going on.

He had been partly surprised to see so many people in the park, but interested in seeing Black and Potter clash. The Slytherin was not bad, he even had good potential, but was always more tense than his opponent who seemed to really enjoy the exchange. His gaze was greedy, he always expected more challenge and tested the guard of his opponent.

Alpard was good at defense. The latter sought above all to exhaust him by forcing him to move. On several occasions, the Black son had to lie down, jump, get on his side to avoid a spell that came too quickly following another.

The gryffindor won the round against the Slytherin who had reached 7 points.

The students both applauded their performance, but especially the boy with the green eyes. Tom didn't want it to end like that by a defeat of his house and ordered Nott to get him into the dome, which he did.

« A duel against you Potter, the one who forfeits the lost. »Challenged the head of the green and silver house

Although surprised by this entrance, Harry smiled. He was not the least bit exhausted and knew who the boy was. The one, if not the best student at Hogwarts. He had heard a lot about him, not only from his promise but also from his brother.

The conclusion was rather mixed. Alpard liked him and admired him in a way, but didn't hang out with him too much either. Charlus just didn't like him, he said he had something that made his hair stand on end.

« Prohibition to cast a spell that permanently handicaps. »He negotiated

« Obviously » replied the other with a knowing smile

Dumbledore had since joined them, but did not intervene when he saw that Tom was the next adversary. The wizard was curious to see how it would turn out. The other teachers also did not say words, they had the two best students, one opposite the other, it would be a shame not to see what they could give.

"Fire"

The start was more violent than with Alphard, it seemed that the two students did not want to test themselves at the risk of losing stupidly. There was a funny gleam in Riddle's eyes and a smile at Potter's. The two wizards turned around before resuming new spells without stopping for ten minutes.

Harry tried a strategy and cast a spell against the barrier to bounce back to the snake. Tom had just enough time to avoid it, but was hit by a spell that numbed his arm holding the wand. It didn't disturb him, he was ambidextrous.

The fight resumed, none left the advantage to the other. They had many cuts here and there, but that only strengthened their determination to defeat the other. Tom was happy to have a difficult opponent, it pushed him to give the best of himself. In addition he wanted to maintain his reputation as a wizard the strongest of his promotion but also of the school. The gryffindor in front of him was not to question this statement.

Dumbledore watched the game with great interest, and found that the Slytherin quickly adapted to the attacks of the lion, who was quite creative. Harry couldn't make him dance as much as Alpard but he made him move all the same. Their style were both elegant, Tom had a more feline gait, while Potter was more light-hearted. Riddle's magic was more concentrated while Potter’s magic was more versatile. It was a fine opposition which had all the advantages and disadvantages.

Charlus, could not take his eyes off his brother. He had always known he was good, but not to that extent. He was very gifted, he even envied him. But Harry had always been a free electron, and it still showed in the way he fought. He jumped, turned on himself and hop a spell sent !

Finally the Slytherin had the last word when he came to disarm the gryffindor. The young man almost relaunched the fight by casting a wandless spell, but stopped his movement. This did not go unnoticed by some.

« I forfeit, Tom is the winner » he pronounced, bowing slightly to his opponent.

** Hphphphphphphphphphp **

The second time Harry and Tom had more or less a verbal exchange was during breakfast. The griffindor came every Wednesday to eat with Alpard and it had long since finished annoying the greens and silver, who anyway knew that they could do nothing. The Black family had a real weight in the house and being more numerous, it was not recommended to put them back. In addition, the fiancé did nothing that could be perceived as a humiliation or a provocation for the snakes.

The young man liked to read the wizarding newspaper in the morning, but also the English and American muggles newspapers.

« By Salazar Potter spare me this horror so early, » Walburga growled, glancing disgustedly at the newspaper while he took a sip of her tea

« What sentimentality! » He sighed

He put the newspaper down, opened the wizard, picked up the Muggle newspaper to put it on, and took the two newspapers to continue reading.

This maneuver made Alphard laugh, who shook his head.

« I wonder what you might find interesting in these inferior beings? What is exciting to say ?! » Said the witch

« My dear you will learn that the muggles are currently at war » replied the young man behind his newspaper

« Great good to us! If they kill each other it proves that they are stupid and that will make more room for us. »

« If it was that simple. Personally I find them fascinating »

« Don't get insulting Potter, » she said in a slightly more threatening tone.

« I'm not insulting, I just note the facts » retorted the wizard, lowering a section of his newspaper « Muggles are not in their first war, they have been doing it for centuries! Has that reduced their number? No, on the contrary they are only growing. They never stop evolving, conquering territories, did you know that they even plan to conquer space? And what do we do in the meantime? Do we have a country for ourselves? No. We hide and we make ourselves as small as possible so as not to attract their attention. »

Walburga was about to launch an acidic respond, but she was cut:

"Do you have a better solution to offer from your experience, Potter ? » Said mockingly Tom while raising an eyebrow.

« If by experience you are referring to my age, I will be ridiculed. But would that mean that anyone older than me would necessarily be wiser? Don't you think you're as good as someone a year or two older than you Riddle? Would you just limit yourself to a number? I do not think so. »Replied the gryffindor calmly

"To answer your question, from the top of my adolescent puberty mind can have, I think it would be good if the wizarding society moved. Not necessarily by provoking a war, it would be useless and on the contrary we would have every chance of losing. » 

« It looks like we're dealing with a muggle lover at our table, I told myself that it smelled less and less good in the area. » Attacked Avery

« One more thought like this and it's the smell of your ass that you breathe in the days to come » threatened Alphard

« My word, you can't have a conversation about muggles without the whole snake house thinking you love them ! You insult even before the person has been able to follow through on their reasoning. »Harry got impatient.

« Do you know how many muggles there are on the planet ?! Billions ! How many of us are we? Millions and when I say millions, I mean two hundred million all over the place counting the magical creatures. It practically makes us three muggles against a wizard. What do you think a magical child versus three muggle adults do?

In the American muggle newspaper, it has just been revealed that in Germany they have set up gas chambers. Sometimes they even use gas on the battlefield. What do we have to defend ourselves against poisoned air? I challenge you to find me a spell blocking this threat.

So ? …. Nothing comes to mind? Not even you Riddle? It's simple there is no spell against that. »

« We may not know, but one of the teachers may answer, » said Greengrass.

« No problem, go ask any teacher and bring me the answer and we'll test it afterwards. Not with poison of course, but we will test it.What I find fascinating and terrifying with muggles,without magic what they are able to do. You said it yourself Walburga they massacre each other, do horrible things, so against us what will stop them? Protego?

My ideal would be that we have a land of ours, the magical beings, which is protected against any Muggle invasion. Let us always have a weapon against them if one day they had the idea of attacking us if we were discovered. Some countries do not attack each other because they are of equal strength. It would be good that this is also our case. That's what I had to say before you got carried away. I'm going to class, see you later Al. ”Harry concluded, standing up.

In the evening, Tom found the gryffindor in the astronomy tower alone smoking in front of the frame which allowed him to observe the stars. The Slytherin was doing his duty as prefect and knew that some students liked to be here for their romantic lovemaking. The young man was happy to surprise them and then take away points. He was starting to have a small reputation.

« Potter do you know you're not allowed to be here at this hour? »He informed him

« I know, you can take the points off me if you want. »He replied indifferently.

He turned his back on him so he couldn't see his expression but his intonation suggested that he was in a pensive mood.

« Are you OK ? » He asked without really wanting to know the reasons for this mood.

« Yes, thank you, » he answered before letting the smoke out of his mouth.

The Slytherin approached all the same and looked at the stars too.

« Do you have one for me ? "

"Do you know it's a muggle thing?" "

"It was not my question. "

"Hypocrite" smiled Harry all the same before handing him a cigarette and lighting it with a lighter.

"I find it more chic with this object" he explained when he saw the expression of the young man.

"The Slytherins are not very happy with you, you know that?" "

"For what it changes in my life, frankly ..."

« You did very badly to convince them. You were too direct, you have to be subtle with them. Telling them out of hand that they had few means to defend themselves made them pass for the weak. »

« It is what we are. »

« No, we are not » he retorted harshly « We have means at our disposal which also allow us to be able to beat or even annihilate the muggles. You overestimate muggles and underestimate your own race. »

« I don't underestimate, I'm realistic. They don't even know who they're going to fight against. They just stop at the fact that they have no magic power, but if we were so powerful why during all these centuries have we been hiding? There weren't as many of them as there were at one time, we could have reversed the roles or balanced them. I am not saying that it will be impossible for us to defeat them, but not in the current state of things. »

« Have you ever met muggles? »

« I had the opportunity to meet and discuss with some. Parents of Muggle-born children. »

« Tsk, that is what I call domesticated muggles. All should be like that or deleted in my opinion. But you haven't met the real Muggle Potter. There are many, yes, but stupids. They are easily corrupt, frightened, submissive. From them there is nothing to fear »

« We too are. Quite frankly, a wizard from Knockturn Alley would sell father and mother for money. A somewhat intelligent muggle would know how to manipulate him. We are not many, but we must also consider that we could be betrayed by some of our pairs. I do not underestimate any side and especially not our human nature. We need a more powerful weapon than an Avada Kedavra to gain respect and to win. »

Tom looked at his profile for a moment, tilting his head slightly to the side.

« I formed a group, we are discussing a lot of politics, it would be interesting for you to join it. You could present your ideas. The students we meet here are the future politicians of tomorrow after all. »

« Hmm ... a group calling itself Death Eaters? » Harry smirked before turning his gaze to the Slytherin

This one had stiffened, his hand even brushed his wand but was waiting to know what the gryffindor was going to say.

« Relax Riddle, I don't know all the names of the band members, I do know that it exists. And no, it was not Alphard who sold the wick. Some are just not discreet enough with the "my lord" and Charlus also overheard a conversation and told me his opinion on it. Didn't you notice that Dumbledore was scrutinizing the Slytherins more than usual? »

« It explains his behavior indeed, but nothing really new from him. Why didn't you say anything? »He asked

« Because so far you haven't done anything wrong with another student in the school. At least not that I know of. And I think that clubs should be authorized in this establishment, that would allow to have other activities than sport. Frankly I don't understand why we say that Hogwarts is an excellent school, I did so much more in Salem. »

« Is it in Salem that you learned so many spells and even practiced magic without a wand? »

« Yes, but I don't seem to have demonstrated my abilities without the wand here » the green-eyed boy frowned.

« I saw you interrupt your gesture, I don't think I was the only one to notice it. Why didn't you continue? »

« Preservation instinct » he smiles « I will not show what I am capable of in a single duel. But you are a very good opponent, I liked to compete with you. »

« Black was not really a challenge and I didn't want the Slytherin house to lose. »

« Alphard has a lot of potential, he was just careful. He knows that I tend to prank, he was afraid of ending up in a skirt in front of everyone. »

Tom just smiled, before throwing his cigarette in the air.

« 20 points taken from gryffindor, good night Potter. »

** Hphphphphphhphphphphp **

From this day, the meetings became more regular for the two young men. During the day they hardly looked at each other, nor did they speak more than usual. Harry kept going back and forth between his table and that of the Slytherins to spend time with Alpard.

In the evening, after Tom's perfect duty, they met at the astronomy tower and discussed everything and nothing. It never got too personal. But both noticed a little more insistent glances on the other, during their time together. The gryffindor had already seen that the Slytherin had charisma and attracted the eye. He was a very handsome man. Tall, with a well-proportioned body, short well-groomed black hair, fine features, chocolate eyes which sometimes had a reddish reflection, a well-drawn mouth and a very charming smile with a dimple at the corner.

Riddle found the youngest of the Potter neglected and yet intrigued him. He never had his clothes properly put on, there was always a part of his shirt protruding from his pants, the tie was loose and the top of the shirt unbuttoned. His black hair were in perpetual battle enhanced the effect, but his green eyes protected by the rectangular glasses reflected a great intelligence and a little mischief. Despite the seemingly respectful appearance, Harry attracted crowds, he often had people around him. He was popular while it was his first year at Hogwarts. It had taken three years for Tom to truly establish himself in his house and be admired by others.

One evening, while they were discussing a theory on the runes, Harry finished his cigarette, threw it in the void before approaching the prefect, until encroaching on his personal space. He stopped however, leaving the other the possibility of pushing him away. Their noses touched and their breath caressed the mouth of the other, but they did not reduce the distance. Just enjoying the warmth that radiated from their bodies when they closed their eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity for the two young men, their lips joined and sealed. Tom didn't know why he was doing this, he hated being touched. He had associated the contact too much with the pain of the blows that rained on his body at the orphanage, or with a vicious grip around his arm to bring him into the cellar and punish him for one of his so-called harmful actions.

This contact, he knew it would not be painful, but he still remained in the physical category. Curiosity ? Desire ? Was it one of them that pushed him to meet this lips ? Deep within him, without him being aware yet, that was what made him hate his body more. The body was weak because subject to needs.

Harry didn't move when his lips were on Riddle's, he wanted to savor the kiss, tell himself it was real. It had been a while since he felt that the two of them were turning around without ever knowing who would take the first step. He was the gryffindor so he took the risk. He was not afraid of rejection, it was certainly a blow to the ego but after he forgot, there were so many much more painful things that were worth it to cry over them.

Tom moved away a little, but to better come back and peck the lips of his lover. The latter felt that his companion wanted to go a little further, so he parted his lips to make room for another dance. Tongues met, tested, tasted, caressed and fought to impose the rhythm they wanted to have on the other. This night they did just kiss without saying another word.

** Hphphphphphphhphp **

« What did you say to Professor Slughorn? » Harry asked when Alphard stepped out of his Headhouse’s office.

« Not much, he told me about several branches that I could explore in view of my results, but for the moment I am not convinced. And you ? »

« Dumbledore thinks I'll make a good unspeakable or Auror, but I told him that chasing criminals didn't interest me at all. Unspeakable why not, but I have the feeling that they stay more time in their lab than in the open air, which I am not very happy. » Mumbled the younger Potter

« Be happy to have at least one job in mind. None hold my attention at the moment, I still need time to think. And then frankly out of school to rush into another room with a desk and a chair, it’s not exciting. »

« You know what ? You're right, we shouldn't take the lead. In fact, we shouldn't be bothered with this. Well, I admit that for some this pressure may be necessary … »

« Are you still referring to Weasley? »Teased the Slytherin

« Al, the family is ruined! Ruined, do you imagine ?! » Cried Harry

« No, I don't imagine, I just have to look at the poor boy during meals to tell me that I'm happy to be who I am. »

« Still, I find it goes a little too far. The compensation I understand but beyond publishing this in the newspapers! I am sure there was more than just the engagement break behind this scandal. Charlus thinks like me. »

« I agree, I have never heard ruptures cost so much, but we are talking about Malfoy. Besides, the Weasleys are not without friends, don't they have an alliance with your family? »

« Um yes, but not as narrow as yours.The problem is that for the moment no family friendly or allied to the Weasleys can publicly support them since they are in the wrong, whatever the father of Septimus begins to argue to the contrary. Unofficially, they will surely have help, but it may be modest compared to the debts they seem to accumulate.

But to come back to the previous subject, I think that indeed we should not take the lead for the future. We know one thing, the two of us will be together and we will not be without money. So what better way to avoid putting pressure on yourself than going on a trip for ... a year or two? It would allow us to know what we really want. There are lots of things I would like to know. I know that in Gringott they recruit wizards for certain explorations in places said to be at risk, but it seems that there is always a treasure in the key, half goes to the goblins and the rest is divided between the wizards. It might be good to start, what do you think? »

« I say that we are not going to risk our lives for them, but a trip is not a bad idea. » Conceded Alpard

« Cool, I'm going to do some research to find out where to start. ».

« Tell me, your comrades haven't planned anything Friday evening in the common room? »

« Um, no why? »

« I would like you to meet me at 9 am on the seventh floor »

« But there's nothing on the seventh floor, and why is it so close to curfew? »

« Meet me there and you will see. » Concluded the Slytherin with a wink.

« Oh you are preparing something I feel it ... but I don't know if it will be good or bad for me » laughed Harry.

« Nine o'clock Potter » replied the Black son, walking away.

** Hphphphphphphph **

« Al are you going to tell me why you go back and forth in front of the wall like that? » 

« Shut up, I'm concentrating, you'll see. »

The gryffindor fell silent and let his friend do it, a few moments later a door appeared before them.

« Wow! What is that ? » He asked

« A door » said a jaded Alphard

« Do you have any other genius response, Merlin ? » Harry retorted sarcastically

« Let's go in first, I'll explain it all to you next. I don't want to be caught. » He pressed

Inside was a cozy room with armchairs, a fireplace where a fire was burning, a table with fruit and drinks, and at the back was another door.

« They call this room, the room on demand. You just have to think about what you want and that you do three back and forth in front of the wall so that the door appears and inside you have what you want. » Explained the Slytherin.

« Prodigious! I knew Hogwarts had some secrets but not of this quality » Said Harry admiringly.

« How did you discover this room? » He inquired after looking around

« My dear cousin Dorea generously put me in the confidence, she told me that I could show it to you, it would allow us to have other moments together than surrounding with your friends or mine or even teachers. » He replied a little nervous.

« Do you want a drink? » He suggested after a little while.

" Yes please. "

It was true, Harry realized that he was spending time with Alphard but that they had not gone further in their relationship. They had a good friendly base, but maybe the green and silver wanted to test a little deeper water.

While his boyfriend filled the glasses, he looked at him carefully.

The son of Black didn't have the beauty of Riddle it was a fact, but he was not ugly. Besides Walburga, he found that most Blacks were quite pleasant to look at. Charlus had been relieved to have Dorea and not Emilie Parkinson who looked like a Pekingese.

The Slytherin was as tall as his gryffindor counterpart, he also had black hair but he had adopted the Pureblood mode, and therefore had let them grow to the middle of the back. They were still tied with a ribbon. Alphard just liked to leave two strands to frame his well-drawn face. He had gray blue eyes like the majority of the Black family, straight nose, high cheekbones, full lips and a slightly pale complexion.

« What do you want us to drink? » Asked Harry as he approached him

« To us? » He proposed

Each taking their pumpkin juice, they looked each other when they shocked the glasses, before taking a sip without looking away.

TBC


End file.
